User blog:WikiaColors/Incubator: Facts
Zombie Facts * You can get a rare easter egg zombie spawned with a microphone and a fedora that sings,called Frank Sinatra zombie(note that it only works for normal zombies.) This zombie has no buffs. * The most rage-inducing zombie is the Tank, preferably because tanks abuse their special ability to fling rocks at survivors, either killing them instantly or tripping them if they step on debris. * Zombies can be merged by having some slight lag that glitches out and multiplies the zombie selection screen. For example, many times has the Hunter Tank been seen by people around the servers. When the creator first spotted this, he thought about a new feature where zombies can be merged. * You can also get a rare version of a smoker called Edgar, it has a green smoker head and tongue, tripled health, and does double the damage. * You can purchase the supporters pass in order to unlock the 'Duck' mob. Boss Facts * King Cake was the first unique boss added in v29 in celebration of 8,000,000 visits of the game. It was also the first mini-event (also event) of R2D. * Originally, the prize for Lord Pumpkin was chests containing 2,000$ - 2,500$ but PR later removed the cash as it was being abused overtime. It was later added again, and also a vest called the Halloween Vest. After winning the vest, you could do the map again and win cash. This time, it was 1,000$ - 1,500$ to keep players satisfied. * Mr Frost's normal ability (Hammering the floor) resembles the Ice Crown (ROBLOX Hat) mesh without the transparency. * When you defeat Mr. Frost, a weapon called an Ice Sledge drops on the floor but only one! Map Facts * There is a pinewood builder model that can be found on the roof of the tallest building in NewBloxcoast (the one in which the heli lands to pick up survivors). This model is unique due to it is not in the pinewood builder's models and it may have came from Diddleshot, the pinewood builder's owner, personally as a gift due to his signature is on it. * In all of the normal maps, when you win, you will come in a place. It is not possible to go up there as a cavebat because if you try to go up there, there's an invisible wall that's blocking your way. You can enter it by the top of the place, but you will very likely get killed by the survivors shortly after. * In DeadVacation. Past the river where the boat picks you up, there is a house on fire. If you fly to this house with a cavebat or the spectator cam, you will find it to be missing parts because it is just for show. * In Campfire Chaos, Mercy Hospital and Platypus, it's 100% more easier to knock a tank out of the map using explosives! * Buried Alive is the only map to have a badge for completing and hard to complete. Weapon Facts * The Baseball Bat used to be a one-hit-kill to every zombie in v32. This was later fixed the version after. * Spas-12 is the only weapon that was not pre-released with ROBUX. Instead, it was released with in-game cash. * For a very short time, Mr.Frost's Ice Sledge used to cost 45,000 In-game dollars in the De-Bug shop, but shortly after, it got changed to 500 Robux * Pressing left shift (reloading) with a gun against a zombie will knock them down except for pistol. * Both Ak and M1 Garand damage models were reduced by 55 damage points due to the adding of FFA. * The Spas 12 appeared in R2D Comedy comics Before the released in De-bug go to the page 3 here. * When a Baseball Bat hits a Baseball the Baseball sparkles purple. Category:Blog posts